Devil Reaper
by AsukaShun
Summary: One month after Aizen's defeat, Ichigo resumed his normal school life without his ability to sense and see spiritual beings anymore but when a beautiful and mysterious white-haired transfer student arrive at Karakura Ichigo's life shall change one again.
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

I've been wanting to write a crossover between Bleach and High School DxD for a while now from reading other fanfic writers writing their stories. This story takes place a month after Aizen is defeated and Ichigo went back to school with his friends without his powers because he lost his powers after the fight with Aizen. *Ichigo has not obtained his fullbring yet*(I read the manga for bleach till the latest chapter.) I will add an OC in this story and let you readers figure out who the OC is based on. Let the story begin!

***Update* 24/01/15**

Just added in character description on how they look, i forgot to write out how they look like.

* * *

"" – Speeches

'' – Thoughts

_**Words in bold**_ \- Other beings talking

****** \- Sound effects

* * *

It have been a month since the traitor Aizen Sosuke's defeat by Kurosaki ichigo's hands, a month have passed and ichigo went on with his normal school life that he have always wanted by could not have as he is spiritually aware of Human souls that have not move on to heaven or hell lingering among the Living World unable to pass on when he was young.

When ichigo recovered from fainting due to him losing all of his Shinigami powers he explained to all of his human friends the secrets that he have been keeping from them for a long time now, his friends accepted what he said without questioning whether what he said is true or not as the saying goes "Seeing is believing", they have witness the fight between ichigo and Aizen's fight that no ordinary human or beings they knew could have done.

When ichigo finally went back to school he was glad that his friends acted normally with him like they had always been before knowing his secrets, donning the normal uniform of a white button-up shirt and grey pants with a light/pale yellow long sleeved sweater (when Aizen is defeated it is still winter so their clothes are still in their winter clothing). Like always ichigo's morning started with the same routine. After a few weeks of going back to school life was going back to the days before he had anything to do with spirits or supernatural-beings, "IICCHHIIGGOO~~~~! Welcome back~~~~!" said by Asano Keigo one if ichigo's circle of friends in school that he always hang out with dashing towards him at high speed honing in for a bright orange headed student_(who is everyone's favourite, ichigo)_ for a flying bear hug only to get smack by ichigo's bag before turning over a few circles and crashing to the floor with a ***Boom*** and a cloud of dust, "A 10 point added for hitting the target." Keigo said like a commenter way if only his face is not kissing Mother Earth.

After a few seconds of silence, no one around ichigo and keigo moved. When one student recovered from the usual greetings of the students one by one the students went on with whatever they were doing without giving a care of the commotion going on as it was the usual stuff, after a while everyone got used to this greeting in front of them every day.

"Good morning, Keigo, Nice weather today isn't it?" Ichigo said after dusting off some imaginary dirt off his bag and acting as if nothing just happened and walk past Keigo who is still on the floor coughing and recovering from his damage received.

"Yo, Ichigo, good morning, today's weather sure is nice if only a certain someone stop being a nuisance every morning." Kojima Mizuiro another one of ichigo's friends answered his greetings, stepping over Keigo while using his phone.

"Oh, why are you on the floor like a carpet, Asano-san?" Mizuiro said casually with a poker face and using his phone.

"NO~~~! STOP WITH THE FORMALITY PLEASE!?" Keigo shouted while waving his hands and crying out a river comically in front of Mizuiro.

"Yes, yes whatever you say Asano-san. Oh ichigo, have you catch up with class already?" Mizuiro asked ichigo who is leaning against the wall looking at them with a deadpanned look mostly directed at Keigo who is rowing about on the floor.

"Hmm, oh yeah, after nearly one whole month of intense studying I think I am catching up with the class finally." Ichigo answered back with a sigh while rubbing his temple.

Just then behind ichigo, an arrogant voice sounded out, "Oi, Kurosaki, can you don't make a scene every morning, it's irritating and disturbing for the others." Ishida Uryuu wearing the same way as ichigo who have a dark blue hair with glasses voiced out his displeasure of the commotion and pushing up his signature glasses which somehow due to the light, can't see Ishida's eyes due to his glasses shining.***KIRA***

"Wha…. Hey it's not my fault, if you're gonna blame someone blame Keigo for his idiotic behavior not me, 'Megane'" Ichigo defended himself with his favourite near-permanent scowl and emphasise on the word Megane which result in Ishida's left eyebrow twitching in anger.

"Good morning ichigo." Sado Yasutora a.k.a Chad a big bluffly man of Mexican blood running through him wearing the normal set of uniform without the sweater despite during the winter, arrive in time to break the tension of ichigo and ishida. "Good morning Kurosaki-kun" Inoue Orihime greeted in her usual bubbly and bright tone while waving her hands with Tatsuki walking beside Inoue "Good morning." Both ladies wearing the normal girls uniform with a long-sleeved sweater.

Having catching ichigo from his attention on ishida in a starring contest, he greeted them back with a small smile, "Yo, good morning."

"Ah, hey everyone, did any of you guys heard of the rumors?" Keigo asked everyone to gain all of their attention which he succeeded in doing so as all heads faced him.

"Rumors, what rumors?" ichigo answered with a face full of questions with a small frown.

"Is it about the rumors of two transfer students coming to our school? Well sure is weird transferring here at the end of the year." Ishida answered Keigo's question not 100% sure of which rumors he was talking about as at a normal high school that are thousands of rumors floating about everywhere but considering about Keigo being the one asking the question there can only be a few that can catch his attention.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it, I wonder if the transfer students are going to be hot chicks~~~" Keigo replied with a very happy face and tone (or rather a perverted look).

"Eh~~, Transfer students is it? I wonder where their previous school is at." Inoue questioned out loud, curious about what their previous school is like and such.

"Right, ain't everyone curious, I wonder if one of them is transferring into our class~~" Keigo replied happily with other motives.

"Well, wondering won't get us anywhere so let's go back to class already." Ichigo said while walking off with his hands in his pocket. With that everyone started to walk back to class while chatting about shows last night or about homework which get Keigo shouting out loud that he forgotten all about it and begged Chad to let him copy and Mizuiro shooting him down by saying the homework is due first period there is hardly any time to copy everything so just give up.

'Transfer students at this point of time of the year, is it? Well ain't it interesting' Ichigo thought to himself with a poker face despite being interested with the news.

When the bell rang everyone headed to their seats and homeroom started, *cough**cough*, the form teacher of their class coughed to gain everyone's attention, "Alright, you brats, today we will be having one transfer student coming to our class, so everyone keep your noise down and keep all questions of the transfer student to yourself till lunch time, alright?" "Yes!" the whole class replied obediently.

"Alright, you may come in now."

"Yes" Came a heavenly and sweet voice of a young teenage girl's voice. Upon the reply all the boys in class (Except a few) voiced out their excitement thinking that they are lucky to have a new female transfer student with such a sweet voice must be a beautiful girl.

***Clank*** the door open and a Bishoujo entered the class, the girl have pure white with a bit hint of blue long hair that touched her waist with a side ponytail with Sapphire blue eyes. At the height of 170, a tall and slender girl with a well-endowed body befitting of a beauty girl with heavenly proportions that is almost the same as a model on fashion magazines wearing the standard school uniform and the long-sleeved sweater of Karakura High School.

The girl has a graceful and beautiful face like a princess with a small smile gracing her pretty face walked up to the teachers table and gave a small bow towards the teacher which the teacher gave back a small smile as acknowledge to her greetings and asked her to introduce herself. Grabbing a chalk to write her name and turning towards the board to write her name on the board, after she finished writing her name, she turned around to introduced herself.

"My name is Aurora Slivie and i transferred in from the neighboring town due to my parents work. Nice to meet you all, I hope to get along with everyone." The transfer student now known as Slivie introduced herself with a small smile with her angelic voice using keigo(speaking in a polite way of Japanese not Keigo's name ***smirk***) and giving a short bow to everyone in the class.

"Alright, your seat is at the empty table beside the orange head." The teacher assigned Silvie's seat beside ichigo's seat which Rukia used to sit in. "Hey…." Ichigo rebuked sounding very unpleased of the way their teacher described him which the teacher ignored by writing on the board for admin stuff.

"Yes." Slivie replied and headed towards her assigned seat. When she sat down, she greeted ichigo, "Nice to meet you and I hope to get along with you in the future." With a gentle smile which ichigo greeted her back, "Same to you, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo, just call me ichigo." "In that case, Ichigo-kun."

'Well school life is going to be interesting from now on.' Ichigo thought while focusing back to class and opening up his books for the lesson.

* * *

My OC is based on an existing character in High School DxD which has already appeared in the anime. And my other story is not dead yet, just on hold because I was busy for a month or so for the holidays and registration for my ITE and is starting school soon. I will try to Improve and update my god eater story as soon as possible for those even reading it.


	2. Chapter 2-Prologue 2

I'm gonna upload one chapter a week if I can but due to my schoolwork and life I may not be able to upload one chapter per week so I can't promise you all, sorry. This chapter is still considered a prologue as it is not yet in the main story. This chapter is about my OC, Silvie getting used to school, interaction with ichigo's circle of friends and maybe a few daily live stories. This story of Bleach's storyline will not progress past the Fullbring arc and maybe a couple of original stories might be added but that is in the future.

* * *

**Q&amp;A**

**Q:** Will this story consist of the Quincy War?

**A:** No, this story will not include the Quincy war as Ichigo's new Bankai is not released yet so nope sorry. (I love Ichigo's Bankai but the new Bankai is not out yet so no Quincy war)

**Q:** Will Ichigo be in Rias's peerage?

**A:** No, Ichigo will not be Rias's peerage but will be included in the canon story of the High School DxD.

**Q:** Will Ichigo have a harem?

**A:** No, I have no plan for a harem for ichigo yet but maybe a harem will be created down the story so I shall plan properly my stories and consider adding a harem or not so we shall see.

* * *

"" – Speeches

'' – Thoughts

**Words in bold** – Other beings or inner voice (E.g. Hollow, Scared Gear and such)

****** \- Sound effects

* * *

After school, the teacher instructed ichigo to look after the transfer student Slivie as he sits just beside Silvie which ichigo reluctantly accepts when the teacher begin talking about the time that ichigo is absented for school for so long and just came back, she doesn't question ichigo why he is absent for so long and gave him notes and such to him to help him catch up with the class.

"Even though I helped you so much and stuff, I asked you to do one small thing like guiding the new student around the school and you complain that it is boring, troublesome etc. what a selfish person even though your teacher is generous enough to help keep extra notes and such for one student, HUH…!?" The teacher said dramatically with a tick mark on her forehead with Silvie standing behind the teacher waiting for her patiently to finish 'persuading' a guide for her.

Ichigo with nothing to rebuked the teacher thus begins the guide around school with Inoue and Tatsuki following them as Inoue being the helpful and cheerful girl she is volunteered to help ichigo guiding the new student and Tatsuki tagged along with a reason "Orihime and the transfer student is in danger being alone with ichigo" which earned her a dead glare from ichigo. Not being a person to lose easily Tatsuki gave ichigo back a dead glare of her own with Inoue sweat dropping and Silvie chuckling with her hand covering her mouth.

After leading Silvie to the canteen, the gym, the field, the hall, the science lab and finally the roof, when the small touring group opened the door and stepped out, Silvie went to the fence surrounding the edge of the roof and look out towards the town as it is her first time seeing Karakura from a high and clear place with no tall trees or building blocking overlooking the whole town.

"Well, this is where my group of friends gathers every day for lunch to eat and talk but it's now winter so we mostly eat in class now." Ichigo Introduced to Silvie the roof where they eat most of the time.

"This place got a nice view of the city, no wonder you guys eat here most of the time." Silvie said without turning around to face ichigo, continuing staring at the town in the distance.

"Yeah, it's a place that I risked everything to protect my precious town." Ichigo answer but slowly speak softer and with a sad and pained look on his face which did not escape Inoue and Tatsuki's ears and both also have the same look as ichigo.

"So this is my new school, is it? Looks nice and fun unlike my old school." Silvie said with a small smile. Inoue caught on to the atmosphere around them tried to change the topic by asking Silvie what her old school is like.

"Ne, Silvie-chan, what is your pervious school like?" Inoue said awkwardly which caught both Ichigo and Tatsuki's attention too as they are curious about the new transfer student's pervious school.

"My pervious school? Well, it's an all-girls school at a not so big town south of Karakura, nothing much can be said about it except that the school is a high level school." Silvie answered as best as she can to Inoue's questions truthfully.

"An all-girls school to the south… an all-girls school to the south… Ah, is it the famous Kuoh Academy?" Tatsuki recalled a good all-girls school at the next town to the south of Karakura.

"Yep, that's my pervious school." Silvie answered with a proud look.

"Eh~~, Silvie-chan must be clever to go to such a good school but what a pity coming here to Karakura High School is a waste right? Not to make fun of Karakura High School." Inoue said cheerfully.

"Well, I'm not that clever and it can't be helped my parents' job need me to move along with them so I have no choice but to follow my parents here."

"Is that so? Must have been troublesome moving to a new town and school." Ichigo getting over his depression and commented.

{Extra}

*The second day after Silvie transferred in Lunch time*

At the corridor the big group of friends which consists of the boys group: Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, and the girls group: Silvie, Inoue, Tatsuki and her other girl friends. The conversation is mostly focused on the new transfer students to get to know the new student better and make her feel welcomed by Karakura.

"Ne, Ne, Silvie-chan, you said that you came from the all-girls school, Kuoh Academy right, is there a lot of Bishoujos!?" Keigo the hyperactive pervert asked lecherously while drooling abit.

"Bishoujos, is it? Well, there are quite a big number of beautiful ladies there." Silvie answered Keigo seriously without noticing the perverts other motive for asking such question.

Some of group members, sweat dropped by the innocence girl being used to gain information for a pervert, while some sighed and some smiled awkwardly to this situation but before keigo gets to hyped up ichigo quickly put out his fire by elbowing him in his abdomen and silenced the hot blooded teenager.

When keigo fell to the floor from the pain, everyone else just continued to eat without giving a darn about the idiot on the floor while Silvie being the innocence girl she is ask why ichigo elbowed him for which earned a small blush as ichigo thought that Silvie look cute when she is angry but quickly look to another side to hide his blush 'she looks cute when she is angry' and shake the thought out of his head. Tatsuki pull Silvie by her sleeve to her side and explained in detail why ichigo does that while ichigo does not look at their way and continue eating his lunch.

After listening to Tatsuki's explanation Silvie give keigo a pitiful and understanding look which made an imaginary arrow stab through keigo due to making a bad impression to the new Bishoujo transfer student losing the chance to ask her out. Keigo slowly and shakily stood up and turned around in shame and embarrassment and cried in silence but turned around again because of a hand touching his shoulder.

"Don't worried, Asano-san, in the future you will get a girlfriend for sure." Silvie encourage Keigo with an angelic and healing smile.

"Silvie-chan, you're a good person." Keigo cried more from being touched by Silvie's words.

When the surrounding boys walk by and saw Silvie's angelic and beautiful smile a comically red arrow pierced through all the boys heart while the girls was blushing and some was saying things like "She's so cute". Ichigo and Ishida was not an exception as both are also blushing, after everyone recovered, Ishida take off his glasses and wipe it with a cloth due to it being smoky from his blush while ichigo look away and fake cough a few time.

'She is a little like mom' Ichigo thought to himself as he resume eating while looking out the window.

* * *

Next chapter will be a time-skip to 12 months after Aizen's defeat and 5 months before the Fullbring arc, ichigo is gonna discover a big secret of Silvie and the story shall accelerate.

I'm gonna pause my God Eater story and focus on this story as more people read this story so sorry Readers. XD


End file.
